


Wrapped Up In You.

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: F/M, I like being in Maks' head, Just a wee bit of fluff, M&M Cuddle-monsters!, Maks just wants to cuddle, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Maks just needs a good cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up In You.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the anon prompt I was left on Tumblr: ‘Meryl and Maks cuddling. You can take this any way you want.’
> 
> Well, I just took it as some fluffy cuddle time between our wonderful couple. It's just a little inside look into their lives. Enjoy!

He was tired.

To the bone, head hanging heavy, feet dragging…tired.

All he wanted was to see his girl, eat something, and curl up on the couch with her in his arms. Nothing sounded better than that in this moment and those thoughts gave him the energy to drive him to her apartment ( _soon to be ex-apartment, if he could convince her_ ) and trudge up to her door.

She let him in with a soft  _“Oh, Maks…”_  upon seeing him. She was good like that, sensing his moods like they were her own. Toeing off his sneakers by the door, and setting down his bag, he turns to her…just to have her envelop him in her arms before he could do so to her first.

Like he said, she was good like that.

He couldn’t tell you what he ate for the life of him—some sort of chicken dish with rice—only eating enough to make sure that he was full and would have something to replace some of the calories he’d burned during the day. Washing the plate and fork quickly, he moves to her living room. She’s waiting for him, already curled on the couch, afghan loosely thrown over her legs.

Smiling, she lifts the corner, beckoning with her head for him to come join her. He wastes no time. Sliding under the blanket, he manhandles her a bit (causing her to giggle softly of course), in order to rearrange their limbs so he can hold her close to him, drawing the afghan up over them.

Cocooned together, he can finally feel the tension from the day melt away. And looking down at her, with her eyes closed and her arm thrown around him, holding him close, he smiles.

He finally allows himself to close his eyes and drift off into dreamland, securely wrapped up in her, the afghan, and their love.


End file.
